


Orange and Blue

by Aleafen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulmates, soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleafen/pseuds/Aleafen
Summary: The first color he sees is orange.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The first color he sees is orange. Bright and vibrant and like a punch to the gut. 

The second is blue – deep and calculating and holding secrets just for him. 

The rest of the colors just furl out from there, until they’ve taken over his vision and leached out into his world. But, somehow, they never quite match up to those first two – always a little softer, a little more faded. 

He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. Orange and blue talk for him, dropping words like stones skipping over water. “Green” and “Major” and “impossible”.

He smiles.


	2. drabble fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Because the wonderful people over at the mcshep discord were talking about soulmates and orange fleece and then this thing was trying to emerge from my brain.


End file.
